Past that was Forgotten
is the 6th episode of Ultraman Ginga S. This episode marks the first appearance of Hiyori, a Victorian that would join the main cast of the season. Summary The Victory Lancer is stolen by a strange woman who claims to be a Victorian from a surface. But Queen Kisara and Shou have no knowledge of her. What is her past? Synopsis In a vision, Kisara sees a Victorian girl being outcast. While on a patrol with Arisa Sugita, Hikaru spots Shou in the forest and a woman tailing him quietly. Hikaru joins Shou, but the mysterious woman ambushes them and steals the Victory Lancer. She claims she is taking revenge upon the Victorians. She then MonsLives into Gomora. Hikaru transforms to engage her, but is beaten. Hiyori hears Shepardon's cry and suddenly transforms back and teleports away. She returns to Alien Chibu Exceller's Space Base and begs for another chance, before departing with the Gomora Doll once again. Shou asks Queen Kisara, and she remembers what happened: Long ago, the Victorians lived harmoniously with a child named Hiyori, who played with Shepardon. But the peace was broken when Victorians declared a civil war over the use of the Victorian stones. Her father/Grandfather was a member of the sect that wished to use the Victorium stones instead of sealing them away and held the Victory Lancer. Hiyori was also good friends with the monster Shepardon and lived through the conflict that nearly destroyed her people. In the end her father's sect was defeated and though a child, she and her father were cast out of the Underground realm of the Victorians, and sent to the earth. All of her comrades died over the years leaving her as the last living member and causing her to hate the other Victorians, changing her into the vengeful person she is in the present. Hiyori monslives into Gomora. Ultraman Ginga appears and faces her again. He nearly defeats her, but Shephardon takes the beam in her place. Fire Golza arrives, MonsLived by Android One Zero, to assist Hiyori while gaining the upper hand. Hiyori has a change of heart and fires Gomora's Oscillatory Wave at her. Fire Golza then knocks her down, but she is protected by Ginga and Shepardon. She is defeated but throws the Victory Lancer to Shou. Shou transforms into Victory and he immediately "UITrans" his right arm into EX Red King Knuckle to combat Fire Golza. Victory then charges up the knuckle and destroys Fire Golza with the Ultimate Punch. Android One Zero, however, recovers her Spark Doll and goes back to to Exceller's Base with it. Afterwards Hiyori meets with Queen Kisara via a hologram and is allowed amnesty for her crimes and those of her tribe, being allowed back into Victorian Civilization. Meanwhile, Exceller finds a great discovery on Shepardon. End. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearences Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Ginga **Ultraman Ginga Strium *Ultraman Taro/Strium Brace *Ultraman Victory Kaiju *Shepherdon *Victorian *Gomora *Android One Zero *Alien Chibu Exceller *Chiburoid *Fire Golza DVD/Blu-Ray Release *Ultraman Ginga S Volume 2 features episodes 4-6 *Ultraman Ginga S Blu-Ray Box I features episodes 1-8. 5215799120141021155851041.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Volume 2 B46c7fcf.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Blu-Ray Box I Trivia *This was the first time Gomora's tail was used against him, similar to how Ultraseven in Heisei Ultraseven specials, Ultraseven EVOLUTION where his Eye Slugger had been caught by Neo Pandon and used against the Ultra. *Vorst was absent throughout the whole episode even though he was one of the main characters. *This episode was later featured in Ultraman New Generation Chronicle episode 5, "Sorrow! Past that was Forgotten!!". Gallery 10481859 634205563365972 6722256163883861204 n.jpg 10632609 634205570032638 1037146757119148270 n.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Ginga S Episodes